Friki (Australia
Friki is an Australian children's television channel owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide, launched in on November 15, 2007. Its launch was also announced on January 15, 2007 by Fox International Channels. On December 31, 2014, Friki Australia was shut down. Programs * Mac and Muttley * Carl Squared * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Dinky Di's * M.A.S.K. * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Trap Door * Delilah and Julius * Braceface * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! * Ace Lightning * Dream Street * Thunderbirds * Steel Riders * The Zeta Project * Slim Pig * Wowser * The Get Along Gang * McGee and Me! * Horrid Henry * Charlie Chalk * Aladdin * Piggsburg Pigs! * Bush Beat * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Road to Avonlea * The Magic Box * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Tell Me Why * Zak Tales * Puyo Puyo * What About Mimi? * All for One * Super Mario Bros. * Little Rosey * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Dinosaucers * Creepy Crawlers * Barbie and the Rockers Specials * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * The Tetra Show * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * The Beeps * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * The Lampies * Youthe Quake * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Blazing Dragons * Mummies Alive! * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Maisy * Science Court * Amazing Animals * F-Zero * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Fantastic Four * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Barney and Friends * The Wuzzles * Edgar and Ellen * Say It with Noddy * Anatole * ChalkZone * The Genie From Down Under * Cousin Skeeter * Noah's Island * Birdz * Dumbo's Circus * The Mask: Animated Series * Dark Knights * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Freakazoid! * Even Stevens * The Brothers Garcia * Kerching! * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) * Sonic Underground * Muppet Babies * Franklin * Bushfire Moon * Baby Potter: The Series * Aquila * Legend of the Dragon * The Pink Panther * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Gadget Boy & Heather * Eekstravaganza * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Galaxy Squad * Frootie Tooties * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Serious Jungle * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Xcalibur * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Take Off * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Romeo! * Twipsy * Serious Amazon * P.C. Pinkerton * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Preston Pig * Henry's Cat * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Diplodos * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * The Torch * Honk Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Shuriken School * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Poochini * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * My Goldfish is Evil * Spider-Man Unlimited * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Twins See also *Friki Category:Children's television networks Category:Australian television networks Category:Friki Category:Fox Networks Group Category:Fox International Channels Category:Rockville International Networks Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios